


Hurt

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [51]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Pain, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Tattoos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 44.1] Hay convicciones que necesitan doler para perdurar, y dolores para los que no hay mejor factura que un tatuaje. Si lo sabría Gustav…





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Por si no lo recordaban del capítulo anterior:
> 
> "Porque era una charla que no se podía dar si los gemelos se encontraban bajo el mismo techo que ellos dos, ese mismo día (aunque después de una no tan breve y muy improvisada visita al centro de tatuajes más cercano) Gustav se tragó su orgullo y le pidió a Georgie de favor que lo llevara a la farmacia."
> 
> Básicamente Gustav durmió en el departamento de Franziska y Frederick, salió de ahí con resaca, pasó por un salón de tatuajes y de capricho se hizo el de Hurt. Digamos que esta parte 44.1 transcurre a la mitad de la parte 44.

**Hurt**

Resacoso, con la ropa del día anterior arrugada y oliendo a vino barato, por no hablar de la lengua pastosa cuando saludó al encargado del local, Gustav se preguntaría después cómo el empleado no rechazó su petición de un tatuaje cuando era más que obvio que su cliente no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, pero como después concluyó, negocios eran negocios, y ningún artista, por mucho que se diera a respetar dentro del gremio, rechazaría a un cliente con dinero contante y sonante en la billetera y dispuesto a gastarlo.

—¿Alguna idea en particular, colega, o quieres ver el muestrario? —Le ofreció el tatuador que lo atendió, un hombre más pequeño que él en estatura y también en figura, que no daba la impresión de llegar ni a los sesenta kilogramos. Llevaba gafas de montura gruesa, cabello largo en la mitad superior de la cabeza y recogido en un moño apretado y con el resto rasurado, vestido de camisa informal con todos los botones en su sitio, jeans ajustados y botas de metalero industrial más propias de quien asistiera a un concierto de Rammstein que a un hombrecillo cuyo único tatuaje era un kanji en el dorso de la mano derecha.

Gustav no pudo evitar el observarlo de pies a cabeza, haciendo a un lado el pudor, porque después de todo, ese era el individuo bajo el cual se iba a someter para hacerse una marca permanente en la piel y no quería dejar pasar por alto cualquier señal que se lo impidiera.

—¿Eres chino? —Preguntó el baterista, ignorando las reglas de etiqueta que normalmente le impedirían inquirir de manera tan descarada sobre la nacionalidad de alguien que a pesar de su apariencia le había atendido en un impecable alemán.

—Japonés. De segunda generación.

—Ah. ¿Y esa marca es uno de esos kanjis? —Señaló Gustav la figura, que una vez expuesta a la luz directa del foco, le dio la impresión de ser un insecto con muchas patas y aplastado.

—Se lee como natsu, significa verano —dijo el empleado, sonriente y orgulloso cuando con el dedo índice recorrió la superficie entintada de gruesas líneas.

—¿Tu cumpleaños es en verano?

—Qué va —rió de buena gana el hombre—, es en invierno. Este tatuaje es sólo un capricho. Cuando empecé con este estudio alguien me mencionó que era imposible confiar en un artista que no estuviera cubierto de tatuajes, o que al menos tuviera unos cuantos para demostrar su pasión por el arte, así que seguí su consejo y, bueno…  Una vida no me alcanzará para arrepentirme. Mis padres todavía no me lo perdonan, en especial mi madre.

—Oh, pues vaya… —Se desanimó un poco Gustav, quien compartía esa opinión acerca de un artista del tatuaje que no tuviera por lo menos una docena en el cuerpo—. ¿Pero tienes práctica con la máquina, correcto?

—Claro —sonrió su interlocutor—. Deja te muestro mi catálogo. Por cierto, me llamo Keitaro.

—Keitaro —repitió Gustav, acompañándolo a la trastienda donde se encontraba el taller—. Buen nombre, es… sonoro. Yo me llamo Gustav, mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío —hizo Keitaro una pequeña reverencia, y Gustav lo imitó por no parecer descortés aunque desconocía si era lo apropiado.

La tienda se separaba en dos áreas. Por un lado estaba la entrada con una pequeña sala de espera donde había tres sillas y un escritorio en el que había estado sentado Keitaro mientras trabajaba en un diseño. De pasada Gustav había reconocido la figura de un elefante bellamente decorado a la usanza india, y que en su propio estilo, constituía una buena muestra del trabajo del artista. La parte trasera de la tienda y a la que se accedía por una puerta en el centro de la sala de espera era una habitación tres veces mayor que la anterior en donde destacaban varias estaciones de tatuado, dependiendo de la localización en la que el cliente se lo quisiera colocar, la máquina con la que se trabajaba, un par de banquillos con altura modificable, grandes lámparas en el pecho, y una infinidad de diseños colgando de las paredes no en cuadros, sino en papiros.

—Me especializo sobre todo en diseños orientales, obvio —dijo Keitaro con cierto tono burlón—, pero no me limito a eso. La semana pasada tatué un Mickey Mouse montado en una bicicleta y haciendo malabares, así que soy flexible, excepto que no hago trabajos que tengan que ver con esvásticas ni nada que se le parezca, ¿ok? No me van esos rollos, y preferiría prescindir de clientes a los que sí.

—No hay problema con eso. De hecho… —Gustav se paseó de un lado del muro a otro buscando un dibujo que le llamara la atención pero sin éxito. Keitaro era a todas luces un artista excepcional, pero Gustav no se decidía por una imagen en concreto, así que siguió vagando con interés mediano en las ilustraciones que veía—. No estoy seguro si tatuarme o no. Es decir, sí, pero no sé qué.

—Hay dos grandes opciones: Una imagen o un texto. —Keitaro lo guió a una esquina en particular de su taller—. Básicamente puedes trabajar con cualquier tipo de letra que cumpla tus expectativas, pero yo he creado unas cuantas. Sobre todo es caligrafía, aunque también he hecho trabajos en estilo gótico.

—Mmm —revisó Gustav los abecedarios que colgaban de la pared y que le parecían geniales, mas no daba con el indicado. Todavía estaba indeciso acerca de si tenía tiempo para arrepentirse y dar marcha atrás cuando sus ojos se posaron en una fuente que estaba a medio camino de la letra de molde y la cursiva. Fácilmente desechable, pero que en su caso lo cautivó por la forma en la que ciertas letras se asemejaban a las de Georgie cuando firmaba con su nombre completo—. ¿Ésta también es tuya? —Apuntó con el pulgar la hoja que le había llamado la atención, y Keitaro asintió con orgullo patente en sus facciones orientales.

—Por completo, sí. Todavía no le he puesto un nombre definitivo, es que estoy indeciso si compartirla o no, pero te puedo hacer el tatuaje que quieras con ella.

Gustav se lo pensó… Apenas un par de segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza de arriba a abajo. —Ok, hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta.

—¿Primer tatuaje?

—Nah, el tercero, pero antes los había planeado con mayor minuciosidad y esta vez… —Gustav exhaló—. Tal vez sea la adrenalina que habla por mí, pero nunca me había emocionado como ahora de pasar bajo la aguja.

—Es normal, casi una adicción —confirmó Keitaro lo que se comentaba entre artistas—. ¿Algún texto en particular?

—¿No tendrás por ahí uno de esos haikus ya listo para mí, verdad? —Bromeó Gustav con él—. Necesito un par de minutos para pensarlo. Todo esto es en el calor del momento. —«Y necesito elegir algo de lo que no me vaya a arrepentir el resto de mi vida», finalizó con el pensamiento.

—Me lavaré las manos y pondré en la entrada el cartel de ‘ocupado’, así que piénsalo. Sin presiones —agregó Keitaro, desapareciendo por la puerta que separaba ambas partes de la tienda y dándole así a Gustav unos minutos de reflexión.

El baterista se sentó en uno de los banquillos que con toda seguridad le servían a Keitaro durante las largas horas de trabajo, y una a una contempló las áreas y el equipamiento restante. La elección de su tatuaje llegó por medio de su afán de comodidad, y en vista de que se sentía cansado y quería recostarse bocabajo para aliviar un incipiente dolor de espalda ocasionado luego de dormir en el sofá de Franziska, Gustav se decidió por la mesa de masajes que Keitaro había adecuado a las condiciones de su trabajo. Entre las varias opciones que se le presentaban por elegir esa superficie, Gustav sopesó si se tatuaba en un glúteo o en la pantorrilla, y como de cualquier modo estaba orgulloso de sus piernas gracias a las horas de ensayo que a diario practicaba frente a la batería, se decidió por la segunda opción, convencido que para después seleccionaría una de sus nalgas para decorarla como mejor le viniera en gana.

La cuestión ahora no era dónde, sino qué, y Gustav se llevó una mano al mentón y se acarició el vello áspero que le había crecido en las últimas veinticuatro horas desde su última rasurada.

Lo usual sería una de esas frases motivacionales de las que después uno se sentía avergonzado, por lo que rápido Gustav desechó esa opción y se decantó por la segunda más socorrida: La letra de una canción. «Y Metallica no me va a salvar de ésta», pensó sombrío, hasta que reconsideró sus razones para tatuarse y el nombre de Georgie salió a colación. No que tal cual que _por_ Georgie se estuviera tatuando, pero ella era una parte tan crucial en su vida que por lo menos debía haber una relación, por extraña que fuera y que él sólo comprendiera del todo.

Sin admitirlo abiertamente, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, Gustav se encontraba varado ante un cruce de caminos, en donde por un lado estaba dispuesto a admitir con Georgie a un lado que lo suyo era más que una simple amistad de sentimientos platónicos, y por el otro se acobardaba y perdía lo que más valor tenía para él. Cualquier opción que escogiera, seguro lo llevaría a un camino de dolor, y la mención le hizo recordar la única canción sobre la cual él y Georgie coincidían como genial, que entre dos gustos musicales por completo dispares, era Hurt de Johnny Cash la única melodía en la que se podían poner de acuerdo cuando la escuchaban en la radio.

La elección pasó de casi imposible a sencilla, y cuando Keitaro volvió con las manos envueltas en guantes esterilizados, Gustav ya había hecho su elección.

Una breve visita a internet les proveyó la letra exacta de la canción, y Gustav realizó una modificación para que en lugar de ‘find a way’ apareciera ‘find _my_ way’, que era como él representaba el encontrar _su_ camino en el laberinto actual en el que se encontraba perdido.

—¿Estás seguro? —Confirmó Keitaro con él cuando Gustav ya se había quitado los pantalones y yacía bocabajo y con la pantorrilla rasurada. Keitaro ya tenía la máquina encendida y un frasco de tinta nueva lista para usarse—. Esto va a doler un poco. Todavía estamos a tiempo para aplicar anestesia.

—Seguro —desdeñó Gustav el ofrecimiento, mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar—. Sería un tanto irónico que para tatuarme Hurt en la pierna antes me ponga lidocaína, ¿no crees?

—Entiendo tu punto, colega —confirmó Keitaro—. Entonces… Allá voy.

Gustav soportó estoico gran parte del trabajo de tatuaje, y con hilaridad comprobó que una vez que la aguja traspasó su piel e inyectó la tinta, sus miedos fueron dando paso a resoluciones en las que cada vez más se dibujaba con claridad la imagen de Georgie y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por conservarla.

Keitaro terminó su trabajo una hora y media después de haber empezado, y después de finalizar detalles y fotografiarlo para su portafolio, le enseñó a Gustav la imagen y esperó su veredicto.

—Me encanta —afirmó éste con una sonrisa trémula, no por decepción, sino porque sentía la piel en carne viva y moría por un analgésico. Keitaro se lo aplicó con cuidado desde la corva de la rodilla hasta el tobillo, y le entregó el tubo con la indicación específica de no ser tacaño con el producto y evitar el roce innecesario con la ropa. Instrucciones que ya de antes conocía Gustav por ser ese su tercer tatuaje, y al bajarse de la camilla una vez que Keitaro le cubrió la pierna con celofán y cinta para que no se moviera de su sitio, Gustav le estrechó la mano todavía enfundada en guantes manchados de tinta y le agradeció por su buen trabajo.

—Sé que suena estúpido —dijo de pronto Gustav mientras volvían a la sala de espera para pagar—, pero he tenido una epifanía después de hacerme este tatuaje, no antes para decidirme a ponérmelo.

—Suele pasar —le entregó Keitaro la factura y Gustav pagó dejando una propina que casi doblaba el trabajo realizado—. Oh, pero si no es necesario-…

—Así está bien —insistió Gustav—, que esto ha sido más fructífero que una visita al psicólogo. Me sabría mal pagar menos de lo que he obtenido.

Renqueando un poco por el roce de la tela en la pierna, Gustav paró un taxi en la calle y le indicó la dirección de la casa, decidido a hacer a un lado sus temores y apenas cruzar el umbral dirigirse a Georgie para poner, no el punto final, sino el punto y aparte que los llevaría a una siguiente etapa.

Saboreando el dolor de la pierna como la prueba de ello, Gustav se convenció de que tiempos mejores estaban por venir, y que ese tatuaje sería la prueba tangible a la que se aferraría cuando su empeño empezara a flaquear.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, se permitió soñar con un futuro mejor.

 

Georgie no se percató de la presencia del tatuaje sino hasta semanas después de que hubiera sanado. Gustav se cuidó de no vestir bermudas y ducharse o muy temprano en la mañana o muy tarde en la noche para que nadie le echara un vistazo antes que Georgie, y cuando por fin Gustav se decidió a mostrárselo, la reacción de ésta se resumió en enarcar una ceja y murmurar entre dientes algo imposible de descifrar.

—¿Qué dice ahí? —Se arrodilló detrás de Gustav e ignoró el trasero desnudo de éste.

La situación en la que se encontraban (la casa sola porque los Kaulitz habían salido de compras) les había permitido retozar un rato juntos sin la represión de ser silenciosos, y al terminar Gustav deliberadamente se había puesto en su campo de visión para que Georgie se percatara de que tenía tinta nueva en el cuerpo.

Georgie leyó la primera línea y el resto salió de sus labios en forma de canción, finalizando con la última línea y la palabra modificada.

—¿Y esto? ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

Gustav se mantuvo de espaldas. —¿Recuerdas el día que hablamos en el estacionamiento del supermercado? La noche anterior con Franny bebí bastante, y cuando volvía a casa paré en un estudio de tatuajes. Una cosa llevó a la otra y…

—No sabía que tenías planes de tatuarte.

—Yo tampoco. Fue un impulso, y no me arrepiento.

—No deberías. Se ve increíble —recorrió ella las letras y remató con un beso en el pliegue de la rodilla de Gustav que hizo a éste temblar.

A pesar de que moría de ganas por hacerlo, Gustav se guardó de explicarle a Georgie el significado oculto detrás de esa canción, que para él los representaba a ambos y a esa decisión conjunta de luchar por lo que era suyo por derecho. Ya habría tiempo para ello, cuando no sólo ganaran sus batallas, sino también la guerra, aunque como dedujo después cuando cada vez que esa canción salía en la radio o la escuchaban por otros medios, Georgie _sabía_ , y para él, por sí solo, eso ya lo valía todo.

Era _su_ canción, e iban a encontrar _su_ camino.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
